headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Norway/CroatiaSoccer
Appearance White skin, black hair, medium black beard, green eyes, big nose and a cranky face expression. When his Power Button is activated, he will gain a small viking helmet and he will have a longer blonde beard and a longer blonde hair. Then he will strike the ground with a big hammer and he will create an earthquake (that looks like Croatia's ground Power Shot, only with a stone instead of the fireball) and 3 lightning bolts will fall down at the opponent. If the opponent gets hit by the earthquake, he will explode and disappear for about 4-6 seconds. And if the opponent gets hit by a lightning bolt,he will get electrified (and he won't be able to move) for 5 seconds (similar to New Zealand). Norway will then be able to crash the ground with a hammer again and create a smaller earthquake that gives the opponent Nigeria's Power Shot effect every 5 seconds for about 4 seconds. __TOC__ Power Shots Oil drill shot (Ground shot) He will yell:"Oil drill shot!". Then a big oil drill will appear on his side and he will jump inside of it. Then a big metal pipe will crash into the opponent's goal (if the opponent touches it while it's moving,he will get Nigeria's Power Shot effect for 3 seconds), but it won't score a goal. Then, a lot of oil will come trough the pipes (there will come 3 frills in the pipe that represent oil that goes trough those pipes and one of them has the ball). This Power Shot can only be countered if you kick the pipe when it moves into the goal, but it moves very fast so it's hard to do it. Fishing shot (Air shot) He will yell:"Fishing shot!". Then he will gain a fishing rod and he will catch the opponent with it. If the opponent touches the hook, Norway will pull him back and then he will crush into the edge of the screen and explode. The ball will jump out of the spot where the opponent was when he was captured. This attack is very hard to counter, because the hook moves very fast and above the opponent (the hook will in most cases catch the opponent by his hair). Reindeer shot (Counter Attack) He will disappear and then a sound of a reindeer will be heard. He will then reappear riding a reindeer. Then, he will ride into the opponent's goal. If the opponent touches the reindeer, he will get stuck in the reindeer's antlers,and he won't be able to move at all. Which means: touch the reindeer and Norway gets the goal! To counter this, the opponent must kick the reindeer in the head. Unlock Requirements Win 30 Head Cups without kick. Costume It is a viking helmet (with small horns) with a wooden barrel on the top (the barrel is placed horizontally). It shoots out ice balls similar to Poland's every 6 seconds. The effect is the same like Russia's (it doesn't throw the opponent into the air like Poland's) and it lasts for about 6 seconds or less. Kick +4 Speed +3 Jump +4 Power +4 Dash +3 Trivia Norway is famous for oil, fishing and reindeer's. That's why these things are in the Power Shots. He is also based of Thor when his Power Button is activated. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:CroatiaSoccer